Uniform
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Vega was wearing the heck out of that uniform. That was a fact. Alternate ending to Sleepover at Sikowitz's. Jade's thoughts on Tori in her uniform. preslash; Jade/Tori. Beck/Jade


**So, I was watching Sleepover at Sikowitz's again and just couldn't stop myself. It's my first dip into Jori so hopefully its enjoyable! Please review and leave me with some con-crit? **

**Summary: Alternate ending to Sleepover at Sikowitz's. Jade's thoughts on Tori in her uniform. **

**Pairings: (pre) Jori; Bade**

**Spoilers: Sleepover at Sikowitz**

* * *

Jade saw her as soon as she entered, how could she miss her? That horrid red lipstick stood out brightly, almost louder than Tori herself. Amazingly, it wasn't the lipstick, the accent, or the loud voice that caught her attention. It was the uniform. Tori wore the hell out of that uniform and even though Jade had an attractive boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to Tori.

"Hey! You!" she turned quickly, tossing a smile on.

"Why hello officer. Isn't this just a lovely shindig?" she was already annoying herself but if she got to see Tori in that uniform, she'd be this annoying character as long as it took.

"I can see your bellybutton." Tori said. Jade bit back a laugh and looked down,

"Why yes, that is my bellybutton." She decided to humor her. Tori looked absolutely serious when she asked;

"Have you ever considered filling it with Raisin Bran?" _only if you're gonna eat it out off of me. _Jade thought before she could stop herself. She took on a confused look,

"Well, no." she said. Then she raised her hands quickly, "My name is Betty Sue Goldenhart, I live on a farm in Alabama. Just north of a little oomph-" she couldn't believe that Tori had actually stuffed cereal into her mouth. Apparently Vega had a death wish. Tori smiled.

"Now you're eating Raisin Bran." She said smugly. Jade kept a smile on to hide the murderous thoughts.

"Mm," she said chewing. "I just love eating cereal that's been manhandled by your filthy hands." Tori smiled a little more and Jade wanted nothing more than to smack her then kiss her. As Tori walked away, Jade caught a quick glance at Tori's ass in the uniform; it was going to be a long night.

After Robbie was banished, Jade moved to stand behind Andre so she could watch Tori without anyone noticing. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Tori 'arrested' her. She'd happily resist if it got Vega to take the role of cop more seriously. A smirk covered her face as she rubbed Andre's shoulders while Robbie left; oh the things she and Vega could get into…

She saw the way that Beck had been rubbing on Cat's face but it didn't bother her; which was odd. It wasn't until he started getting closer to Tori that she was bothered.

"Well!" she cut in, putting her hands on her hips. She saw them both look at her but most of her attention was on Tori. "Aren't you two havin' a fun time eatin' Raisin Bran together?" she asked. Beck looked innocent and mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'it's all I'm doing'. She continued to smile but took a few threatening steps toward him. "Just be careful now Mr. British Man, cos who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continues." She warned. She watched the emotions play over his face and instantly knew that he knew. He chewed slowly and swallowed, he really didn't want to be on Jade's bad side. Jade turned to walk toward Sikowitz, confused by what she was feeling. When Tori blew her whistle at Sikowitz's nephew, Jade wanted to throw Beck at the handsome boy. And when Tori made the offhanded comment about letting 'that boy' eat her Raisin Bran, Jade's mind began racing with thoughts of Tori spread out naked before her. She needed a way to distract herself so she decided to go on a small adventure of the things hanging from Sikowitz's walls.

When Andre's grandmother showed up, she almost broke character just to laugh. It was a funny sight to see and she couldn't stop her grin as his grandmother lead the protesting boy out. She virtually ignored Beck who was tickling her under her chin. When he went to go sit by Tori and Sikowitz asked her to get the quesadillas, she didn't think twice…until it burned her hand. She tried to keep character and it worked…until she made it to the drive way and there was a car in her way. As she yelled and broke the window, she grabbed her keys from her pockets and hurriedly tried to get into the car. By the time she shut the door, she could see a figure jogging toward her and almost rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Vega. Tori knocked on the door with her nightstick and she rolled down the window.

"What do you want, Vega? In case you haven't noticed, I'm experiencing pain! And not the good kind either!" she snapped. Tori shrugged, getting into the back seat.

"I'm going with you to the hospital." She said. She tossed the box of Raisin Bran out and settled in.

"What? Why?" Jade asked, putting the car into drive anyway. Tori sighed from behind her.

"I want to make sure you're okay." She said quietly.

"But the assignment…" Jade trailed off confused. Tori rolled her eyes to herself.

"Jade, you're more important than an assignment." She said. Jade felt her eyes burn but she was sure it was just the pain from her hand. Nothing else.

In the end, Jade had decided to go see her mother who was a nurse. The woman had cringed, bandaged Jade up and gave her something to help with the pain. Tori had found it odd that Jade's mother didn't even bat an eyelash at the cop uniform but in the end, she figured that having Jade for a daughter made you open your mind to the things that went on around her.

"Thanks Mom." Jade called as the woman left the kitchen. Ms. West turned and smiled.

"Of course," she said. "I'm going to get to work, you girls be good." She said and with that she was gone. Jade sighed, feeling relief course through her when she felt the medication kick in and the cream start to sooth her throbbing hand.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone." Tori said after a few awkward moments. Jade picked her head up off of the table.

"Yeah." She said walking Tori out. "How are you getting home?" she asked suddenly. Tori shrugged.

"I can walk." She said. Jade rolled her eyes, wishing the pain medication didn't make her have, yunno, feelings.

"C'mon, I'll walk you." She said grabbing her keys.

"What, Jade, you do-"

"Yeah, well you didn't have to come with me either. I have a boyfriend who should've been with me." Jade cut her off. "This is my way of paying you back." She said glaring. Tori held her hands up then smiled.

"Okay." She said. Jade just rolled her eyes, letting Tori exit before her. As she turned to follow the other girl, she couldn't help but glance at her ass again and smirk. Yeah, Vega was wearing the hell out of that uniform.


End file.
